Between You And I
by Kaline Reine
Summary: A collection of poems about how Jareth, Sarah, and other characters feel. Warning: These are awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Labyrinth, and/or Sarah and/or Jareth and/or any of the other Labyrinth characters. Please enjoy.

**Between You And I**

I try so hard but no one ever cares,

Crying alone, these painful crystalline tears,

Asking myself why my world crumbles away,

I am fated to fall, failure will be mine one day,

These have always been my loyal friends,

I will wait and see the way my story ends….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When will they tire of this, so I can finally rest,

She had might as well rip my heart from my chest,

Anger and rage keep building up inside of me,

I wish there was something I could do to make her see,

I need someone to be my Queen, who I can rule,

Such a pity, how those blue eyes can be so cruel….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **I am VERY pleased with the way this turned out. And I plan to add more poems as this goes on, in the form of more chapters. I love poetry. And I am wokring on a fanfic though. I am still brainstorming with ideas, I have not actually started on it yet. But I DO have some unique angles to use with this fanfic, so be prepared for a shock. And I will most likely incorporate poetry into it too. No stealing!

Oh, and just so you know... The first section is written from Sarah's point of view, and the second is wrritten from Jareth's point of view. I wrote this poem about something totally different, but somehow managed to make it (again) about the Labyrinth (just like everything else in my life)! Yay!

Thanx for reading, (PLEASE review! I'll wuv you forever and ever if you do, but not as much as I love Jareth!)  
-Dreams Of Dementia


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Labyrinth, and/or Sarah, and/or Jareth and/or any of the  
other Labyrinth characters. Please enjoy.

**Between You And I Chapter 2:**

If only there was a way, I would have left faster,  
He said he'd be my slave, but he'd be my master,  
So long I've spent in this twisted maze, running,  
I doubt he ever expected me to be so cunning... (S)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Precious thing, she was more than I could expect,  
She turned me down, I leave her alone out of respect,  
But it is not because I have given up hope,  
All day I still sit high in my castle and mope... (J)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
If there was another way, I'd still win,  
And I'd never worry about the Goblin King's evil grin,  
Behind that same evil is the one I love so much,  
Yet we are destined to be without each other's touch... (S)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Our fated love it seems was written in the stars,  
And yet my heart is locked behind dreaded iron bars,  
Inside I know it must be true what they say,  
It takes a heart as cold as iron to bind the Fae... (J)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes! I love this chapter even more than the last one. I love poetry. All day yesterday, and all night last night, and all morning words just kept coming to me naturally. Writing this was so easy. I'm so glad I didn't give up on it! Poetry just kind of comes to me naturally. I know there are some people who don't care for it, but oh well.

And if you're wondering, I decided to put a J or an S at the end of each stanza so we can tell who's perspective it is written from. This is helpful, since I switch back and forth so much in this one. Chapter 3 coming soon (as soon as it comes to me, that is)!

As always, thanks for reading, and please review! My reviews mean so much to me!  
-Dreams Of Dementia


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Labyrinth, and/or Sarah and/or Jareth (what a pity, though...), and/or and of the other labyrinth characters including but not limited to Hoggle, ludo, Sir Didymus, the Worm, etc.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Between You And I Chapter 3:

How could she ever love an ugly thing like me?

Maybe if only she was blind and couldn't see,

She stole my jewels, leaving me lost and with debt,

I admit the King even startles me with his threats... (H)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pitious creature, that poor Higgle, Hoggle, whatever,

Although I did not see him as one to be so clever,

I'll never know why their friendship must be so sappy,

Just one more reason why the two of us can't be happy... (J)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragons and monsters I have slain to save the lady fair,

Still I fight the Goblin King, in courage I declare,

There are some who still insist that I am a coward,

Yet it is the very thrill of the fight that sets my heart atwitter... (S.D.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those who have befriended her are only obstacles in my way,

One day I swear I'll find a way to make them pay,

Their quest is making my love turn out to be quite a hassle,

But I can only wait patiently, lying lonely in my castle... (J)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I know this is a bit different from the other two I have done previously. And I'm working on Chapter 4 already. In fact, it's almost done. So I might even have it posted up today too. I love doing this. Please read and review. Thanks. - DreamsOfDementia (Note: I am changing my name to a REAL pen name later on. As soon as I figure out what it will be...)

By the way, the (H) section is written from Hoggle's point of view, and the (S.D.) section is from Sir Didymus. As always, (J) is for Jareth. (::sighs::) Jareth... Jareth Jareth Jareth Jareth Jareth! (::faints::)

(And, just to make you laugh...)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JARETH: (::shakes Dreams violently to wake her up::) Get up!

DREAMS: What? J-Jareth! (::faints again::)

JARETH: And when, may I ask, are you going to do that fanfiction story you keep telling everyone about?

DREAMS: (::wakes up::) I'm gonna start it soon, I swear...

JARETH: Well, fainting isn't going to get it done any faster, you know.

DREAMS: Yeah yeah I know. I just gotta do chapter 4 first. And I've been busy.

JARETH: Insolence will not be tolerated... Do not defy me. You are to start work on this "fanfiction story" of yours immediately. Is that understood?

DREAMS: (::depressed::) Yes sir...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's why I decided to start working on my fanfiction story (finally). And so, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, as you can plainly see, I am NOT crazy... He really was just here, really. I swear! No, no. Put that white jacket away, that won't be necessary. (::yells, as she is seized by people with a straight jacket::) But I'm not COLD!!!! Hey, you guys! Come on, let me go! Didn't you hear Jareth?! I HAVE to finish chapter 4 and do the fanfic! ... (::is dragged away, kicking and screaming::)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters of the Labyrinth. You know the drill, people!

**Between You And I Chapter 4:**

Long ago, I did not know what it was he offered me,  
Such an escape, a new life, a hope, a chance to be free,  
Ludo may have been nothing but a poor dumb beast,  
But perhaps I spared him some of Jareth's wrath, at least,  
Sir Didymus fought brave and true, just like any other knight,  
Hoggle and I fought our way through the maze, things were alright,  
If not for the sadness of Jareth's fabled love that was lost,  
Yet I could not pay with my brother's life, it's too high a cost…. (S)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would seem in my heart she's placed a thorn,  
I've done nothing to provoke such a hateful scorn,  
We appear to be caught between this world and the next,  
She has a way to make me feel like I am cursed or hexed,  
Yet to this innocent simple girl, I find myself giving in,  
There is nothing more I can do, I know she will win,  
Fleeing, I do all I can to fight this love, it's like a disease,  
When will she be mine, I grow impatient of these midnight prophecies…. (J)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were my friends, and I could not abandon them,  
If I had no conscience, I would have done it all for him,  
But that would be so selfish, to allow that kind of thing,  
For others to suffer because of me, to guilt my mind would cling, (S)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it would be cruel to ask you to forget,  
That's why I brought you here to my land of secret,  
It was never my intention to hurt you with my dark art,  
Only to hold your memory forever within my hollow heart…. (J)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yay!!! Another chapter of this strange poem story thing. I don't know what the  
heck you want to call it, as long as you don't call it crappy work! I am thinking about trying to end  
it soon, but I can't figure out how. I just don't know what would do it justice. I guess it'll come to  
me whenever it does, huh?

Until then, I guess I will keep adding to this. If it isn't any good, please let me know. I am hoping  
to gain a better understanding of the characters out of this. And remember, the stanzas ending in  
an (S) are Sarah's feelings and the (J) stanzas are Jareth's feelings. If he still has any...

JARETH: Of course I have feelings. Doesn't everyone?

DREAMS: Why are you here again? I told you to wait for me at the mental institution!

JARETH: I tried to, but when they asked me who I was, I simply announced that I am Jareth, the  
King of Goblins! Then they tried to attack me with some kind of strange device called a "straight  
jacket".

DREAMS: Um, okay... So what did you do?

JARETH: I trapped them inside this crystal... Ooops! (::drops crystal::)

DREAMS: (::starts running from all the mental hospital employees who have escaped from the  
crystal::) Jareth, you are an ass!

JARETH: (::smirks evilly::) Why, thank you my dear. (::bows::) It's what I do.

DREAMS: (::still running, but gets caught by people::) Noooo!!! I told you, I still have to write  
my fanfic! Or else! Let me gooooooo!!!!!!! (::is dragged away kicking and screaming again::)

JARETH: And how is the fanfiction story I ordered you to write coming along, miss Drums?

DREAMS: (::pauses from screaming::) I'm still thinking. I swear the first chapter will be done soon!  
And it's dreams, not drums! Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Lemme go! (::resumes screaming, and is dragged away::)

JARETH: Farewell. And remember if you don't get it done... Well, just get on with it! Or else!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dreams Of Dementia


End file.
